Le bruit de la neige qui tombe
by akanantina
Summary: Harry aimait la neige, elle était belle, tellement belle. Il aurait voulu la voir tomber encore mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… Attention, Deathfic !


Auteur : Akanantina

Pairing : juste de l'amitiée entre le trio d'or

Rating: heum... K+ je pense ? ^^"

Genre : heu… Drama, friendship et deathfic.

Résumé : Harry aimait la neige, elle était belle, tellement belle. Il aurait voulu la voir tomber encore mais il était fatigué, tellement fatigué…

Disclaimer : les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas…

* * *

La neige tombait sur la terre et étouffait les bruits. Elle enveloppe le monde de silence, elle met en sourdine et adoucit les contours. Elle habille les arbres et offre à la nature une couverture glacée.

Harry adorait la neige, il pouvait la regarder tomber pendant des heures, regarder les flocons se poser délicatement sur le sol en silence avant d'être recouvert par d'autres. Ho bien sur il aimait aussi le soleil, la pluie, le vent, les petite choses de la vie mais la neige avait quelque chose de différent. Une certaine beauté glacée et une certaine royauté qui la rendait majestueuse.

Mais tout d'un coup la neige qui lui semblait si belle, si douce se transformait. Ces petits flocons dentelés devenaient des poignards. Ils le recouvraient, un petit comme si il était un flocon lui-même il le refroidissait, lui agressait la peau.

Il avait froid, tellement froid. Il était fatigué aussi tellement fatigué… Derrière lui la neige craquait, quelqu'un venait. Il voulu se retourner pour apercevoir la personne qui venait a sa rencontre mais il était fatigué, tellement, tellement fatigué…

« Harry ! Harry ! »

La voie semblait terriblement lointaine et pourtant il arrivait à entendre les pas sur la neige et un souffle rapide.

« Harry ! C'est formidable ! On a gagn… »

La voix était une voie de femme, il l'a connaissait, ça le fit sourire. Il savait déjà …

« Harry ? Qu'es ce que … »

Le cri qui suivit résonnât aux alentours et dans sa tête… il était épuisé tellement …

« Aidez-moi ! Quelqu'un ! Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! »

Hermione parlait trop fort, elle lui donnait mal au crane. Des mains se posèrent sur ses joues, elles étaient douces et fines, plutôt chaudes aussi. C'était agréable. La neige craquait tout autour de lui, des gens venaient, il les entendait. Soudain Hermione apparut dans son champ de vision, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses lèvres tremblaient.

« Hey, on as gagnés.. »

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir de sa gorge, et un gout de métal persistait dans sa bouche. Les lèvres d'Hermione tremblaient toujours mais elle affichait un petit sourire à présent. Il sourit aussi. Autour de lui la neige tombait toujours, indifférente aux événements, rien ne pouvait empêcher la neige de tomber.

« C'est beau Hermione n'es-ce pas ? »

Il reçu un regard légèrement stupéfait et Hermione lui dit difficilement a travers les sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge.

« De quoi tu parle Harry ? »

« La neige… c'est beau… »

Ses yeux étaient lourds tellement lourds. Et il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… ses paupières aussi était lourdes… elles tombaient toute seule …

« Harry ? Réponds-moi ! Harry ! »

Le silence lui répondit, et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! On doit faire quelque chose ! Aide-moi Ron ! Je t'en pris… »

Des grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Eux-mêmes semblaient se briser. Contre son dos Ron hoquetait silencieusement.

« On ne peut plus rien faire, c'est fini…c'est fini. »

La neige autour d'Harry continuait de rougir, et les combattants s'étaient réunis autour de lui. La guerre était finie, ils avaient gagnés mais à quel prix ? Et dans le parc de poudlard et ses alentours les seuls bruits audibles étaient les sanglots du couple et le bruit de la neige qui tombe.

* * *

He bien… pour une premiere fic c'est joyeux ^^'' je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il c'est passé dans ma tête mais c'était pas la joie … je n'est pas vraiment de béta (et je suis nulle pour me débrouiller avec ce site) alors je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe que vous avez surement dut voir… enfin bon j'espère que vous avez appréciez et laissez une review :)


End file.
